Am I Really Alone
by Brianna Lynette
Summary: They both think the are utterly alone inthis world but in a strange way that are connected. Please read review one shot!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the world he lives in it belongs to the literary genius J.K. Rowling.

A/N: this one just popped in my head. It is my first one shot in the Harry Potter section. So please Read and Review.

No one understood him. They all thought they did. But they only understood the fake persona he hid behind. How could they know that under this mask, was a kid who whished he was someone else, anyone else. They could never understand how much he hated his father; they never could understand why he was jealous of the Golden Trio.

Of course everyone thought he hated them, which in reality he wanted to be them. He wanted his father to love him the way Arthur Weasley loved each one of his kids. Unconditionally. With his father, he was always vying for his attention and affection. Which was the reason he was such a bully, he thought it would make his father love him better. Of course it didn't and now that he was seventeen he was expected to join his father on the dark side.

It wasn't something that he wanted to do, but never in his life had he ever done anything he wanted. He usually took pride in his name because he was always taught to. Ever since he started Hogwarts however he slowly began to hate it, loathe it. He hates what it represents, he hates the power it denies and gives to him, but most of all he hates the man who gave it to him. Not his mother though, she is a kind woman who married his father to stay in her family. The only two people left on his mother's side of the family though are not ones he or she likes very much. One of them just happens to be Golden boy's godfather. His mother didn't care for Sirius either, but only because he could be really annoying.

The other was Bellatrix and she was a murderer and one cold hearted bitch. That was all he thought about his mothers family. When it came to his father's family he wouldn't stop to step over them if they were on the floor bleeding to death. It wasn't just that his father wanted him to fallow in his foot steps, it was the way he enforced it.

He has always felt f place in his fathers world and if he so much as thought of escaping, he would get the cane. He wouldn't expect the Golden Trio to understand what it feels like to not belong. He wouldn't expect them to know why he wants to run away all the time.

He feels hurt because no one loves him. He feels lost because he doesn't belong in the world he was born into. He is tired of his father and Golden boy kicking him when he is down. He's tired of always wanting to cry but never doing so because in this family they don't cry. No one gets it and no one ever will. Draco Malfoy is alone in this world.

Or so he thinks.

Why don't they get it? Why do they think he can do everything? He hates that. He hates the fact that as loving and caring the people around him are, he feels so out of place with them sometimes. Sometimes it frustrates him so much he wants to scream. And they don't understand how he feels as much as they think they do.

They don't even know that sometimes he wants to be someone else, anyone else. He is tired of being lied to and left out of things. If they want him to save their lives then he needs to know the stuff they keep from him. He hates that he pretends to be happier than he really is. He also whishes that the one he loved wasn't so dense to see that he loves her. If he could just kick the Dark Lords ass, get her to realize that he loves her, and then maybe he would be able to be happy. Somehow he doesn't think so, which upsets him.

He doesn't know if he will ever find true happiness. Maybe he is destined to be alone forever. All he knows is that there is no one in the world who could be as lonely as he feels every day.

But what Harry Potter didn't know was that the boy he swore was his enemy felt the same as he didn't only ten times worse. Neither of them knew that in a few short months they would stand together to defeat their worst enemies. Draco's being his father.

Harry's being the Dark Lord. And by working together to do this they would create a friendship that would last forever.


End file.
